


Feline Interest

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Cat Cafés, Cats, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: You couldn’t think of a better plan to spend the birthday with your beloved one, Reiner. Although come to think of it, if he didn’t, you hoped he would enjoy the drinks they sold, at least...
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Feline Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my actual experience of being in a cat-cafe, Happy Birthday to the favourite, Reiner!! (This is a repost, I actually wrote this back in August but I hope you enjoy.)

“What day is it today?”

Your ears faintly register the shuffling of sheets, eyes fluttering open and adjusting sharp to the rays of sunshine through the window. Letting out a tiny groan, the broad presence of Reiner brings you into awareness, only his back visible with the bed dipping underneath his weight.

Today was unlike any other, your senses snapping awake at the simple but powerful thought. A shiver of glee crossed your spine before your lips curved into a smile. Countless plans swarmed your head, a pounding in your ribcage growing louder until it couldn't be identified along with the light, buzzing sensation beneath your skin.

Reaching out, you crawl over and snake your hands around his torso, chin perched on top of his shoulders. "You're dressed already?"

"Yeah, I was going to go to the bakery and pick up the cake but now that you're awake I'm guessing it'll have to wait." He lets out a breathy chuckle and tilts up to peck your forehead as you giggle.

"Exactly how it should be. This takes priority over everything else; you're going to love it so much!"

He raises a brow, grasping your forearms while you playfully run fingers through his blonde hair. "Okay, where exactly are you even taking me?"

"That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" You place a finger against his lips, and whisked into the bathroom with your regular clothes for the day. He is left staring after you; features slack and mouth open in a dumbfounded expression.

Once you had gotten ready and taken to the streets did Reiner begin to brighten up in anticipation. He squeezed your hand again, too many times for you had lost count long ago. It happened so that every time he did, you were observant enough to notice that it occurred whenever an object or shop piqued his interest. Usually he would accompany it with "Look over there," or “Hey, do you see that?", however now he seemed particularly quiet. Reiner glanced away, your eyes grazing over his face in an effort to lock gazes. With his expression straight and passive, prohibiting barely a twitch of a muscle or frown, it was difficult to spot the subtle signs. No matter how concerned you were, you couldn't deny how warm his hand felt, clamminess differing from your slippery, trembling ones. At least that you found reassurance in.

"You've been silent this whole walk. What's up?"

He follows you crossing the street upon the pedestrian light flickering white. "I actually don't really recognize this place, and there are so many unfamiliar shops."

"Don't worry, it's right across from where we're heading," You fight back the growing smile that curls on your mouth as he searches with curious eyes, increasingly flummoxed than before. The bustling bodies nearby and honking of cars were all just small inconveniences, you stopped to plant your feet at one particular glass door in front adorning the charming kitten picture similar to what you recalled from research. "This is the place."

Reiner masked his unmistakable disbelief through a cough, it didn't go overlooked by you. "You're taking me to a cafe."

"Yep!" You flash him a sly grin. "But it's not just any cafe.."

Stepping through the entrance, you hear his low grunt and your senses are flooded pleasantly in rich smells. Mixtures of aromas hit the both of your noses, the sweet scent of tea along with a bitter tang that you identified as coffee.

You tug at his arm, the grin flourishing wider against your mouth.

"It's a cat cafe!"

He glances over at that exact moment to gape at the small window. On the other side were as he expected, numerous fluffy, adorable felines, some perched on the scattered furniture, some scampering about, others curled up peacefully in sleep.

His face twists into utter bewilderment, pupils wide for a fraction of seconds, exhaling shakily. You catch the way his muscles tense, just narrowly squeezing, his gaze brimmed of gratitude and eyes shining in renewed vigour. 

"What are you waiting for? Let's go order something!" You nudge his elbow, gesturing towards the waiting line of excited customers. Knowing Reiner, he nodded with a content hum, footsteps falling quietly in place to match yours.

Judging by his lifting cheeks and overall brightened demeanor, your heart throbbed, overwhelming enthusiasm burning through your veins. Heat gushed all the way to the tip of your ears; pleased beyond words that you were the only one who could evoke such a precious reaction from him.

He sipped quietly from his drink, your relentless teasing of his love for green tea endearing. Meanwhile you had ordered a refreshing beverage of your own, the both of you given tags with time stamps for how long you reserved in the room full of the lounging cats.

"No chasing the cats, don't hold them, petting them is fine but if they show signs of discomfort then refrain from doing so." You waited with bated breath beside Reiner, the staff lady kindly explaining thorough rules for when the group was inside. You shifted your feet, stomach bubbling and the buzz of nerves restless underneath your hands.

Placing her hand on the door handle, it opened and you heard one tiny creak before you were welcomed into paradise. Almost every nook, cranny, and tiny space were littered with felines, each holding unique pelts of their own.

You took in all the varieties of patterns, black splotches, white tail tip, golden-brown, stormy gray, it entranced you to no end. Some were still young, prancing and haring across the room accompanied by others in play. Others were more reserved, hiding within the deep confines of their beds and deep in sleep, oblivious of all the commotion. And there were those that seemed neutral, accepting the petting and cooing as if another uneventful day was passing again. A list of names on laminated paper were strewn across parts of the wall, different pictures and short descriptions corresponding towards the cat in question. You had to admit, the staff did great wonders at dedicating their efforts into the little details.

Reiner had settled himself on one of the benches, eyeing one of the cats nearby that was licking her paw, eye closed without a care. You watched closely, chuckling when she managed to look at Reiner when he shifted, hand outstretched close to her nose. At first her face scrunched up in evident distaste, as if telling him rude intrusions weren't tolerated around here. But what awed you was the pricking of her ears, Reiner humming lowly and remaining still while she pondered on whether curiosity would get the better of her.

White paw after black one, her tail rose and sauntered over tentatively, pushing back into Reiner's hand as he stroked the top of her head. A soft, tiny mewl escaped her mouth at his temptations and muscles bunching, she leaped on top of the wooden surface, gracefully without any sort of trouble. Reiner leaned back, hands raised and brows furrowed at her swift and abrupt movements. The white cat was scattered in black-like smudges of fur, you check the board to realize her name was Macy, Reiner's shoulders gradually sinking back down directly after she perched on his lap, attentive senses taking its turn.

It couldn't be mistaken; you recognized that air of uncertainty from anywhere. Macy took several additional whiffs before finally her tail curled side to side, gaze sealed contentedly and paws tucked together in a sitting position. Mission success.

Reiner continued to pet her, his expression proudly beaming and one you hadn't witnessed up to now. Heart fluttering against your ribcage, waves of gratitude rolled up through your elated form. You were transfixed on the present, hearing his soft chuckle echo like honey in your head, admiring how the smile contrasted to his usual frown or tight-lined mouth. It seemed like forever that you had seen him this eager and affectionate with anyone else than you and his other close friends. 

While cute little Macy had occupied Reiner's complete attention, something swift flickered at the corner of your vision. Swerving around, you caught the culprit as he tilted his head up, meeting your eyes and pupils wide in fathomable curiosity. The back of your mind faintly recalled familiar gray ear-tips and you bent down to let him explore.

Pacing back and forth on his paws, you didn't require any confirmation as he was already letting out contented purrs at your hand running gently down his back. "I remember you, Ryder."

You're suddenly aware of his caring actions, his soft, moist nose rubbing your wrist lovingly and drawing him in a brilliant gaze at the coos of his name. You couldn't imagine another cat as sweet as he was, light thrumming footsteps trailing after while you wandered off to explore the rest of the room.

Time after time every cat had different reactions. Suffice to say you thought they were all adorable, however a handful made their intentions clear either by hissing along flattening ears, catching your view in heated glares, or plain scurrying away as if they'd seen a ghost. You couldn't deny the unique parts though; how one particularly orange-haired feline sneezed while sniffing curiously at your drink and how twins sleek white cats passively competed for your recognition until eventually arriving to conclusion for snuggling on each side of your form. The experience was sacred; one of a kind to say the least. 

Seconds turned into minutes, your endless moments of bliss shattered and were put to halt at the staff lady's booming voice. It was time’s up.

Reiner inched little by little off his seat, Macy getting the message and hopping off his thighs. Pushing herself up on her two hind legs, she raised her lithe form so that her head sat comfortably over Reiner's limp fingers by his side. At another side glance, you wondered if he had actually interacted with any of the other cats at all, his hands ghosting over her pelt for what appeared to be the umpteenth duration.

You wouldn't trade his expression for anything however, Macy giving one final rub of her jaw on Reiner's pants before stepping away, the rumbling of her throat crystal clear from where you stood. You burst into chuckles as it dawned upon you; she was marking him with her scent. Perhaps it wouldn't be unbearably distant before you could see both Reiner and her in an uplifting reunion. 

Drinks empty and spirits fulfilled, you left the building and boarded the bus, suppressing chuckles like little children. Once the two of you found a seat did you look over the cute photos you took. The surreal feeling wouldn't settle over you yet, although your stomach churned pitifully, sudden waves of unease rippling through your body. You felt small compared to the hulking individual sitting beside and grinning at Macy's eager, adoring profile. His reactions and joyful demeanour brought warmth spreading across your cheeks, opposing the shakes of your empty, fidgeting hands.

You looked up at him, gauging falters of contentment behind his eyes, turning reluctant while he raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I..." He waits patiently while you fumble for words. "You just never told me if you liked the cafe."

Arms curled around your shoulder, he leans in to press you gently to his side, your cheek meeting the reassuring crook of his neck. Normally you would pull away as a result of his relentless teasing; however this time you found comfort, brain automatically clicking to recognize it as the familiar scent of home.

“This was the best birthday surprise ever.” The soft grin he gives you was unforgettable, cheeks rising and the outline of his hair glinting gold in the remains of the sunset.

The weight in your eyes persisted, no matter how many times you blinked. Eventually soothed for the tedious, long bus ride home, several others nearby looked just as tired and yawning after bustling, rigorous days of work. Smiling, the battling of exhaustion fell silent. Reiner adjusted his hold on your sluggish form, gaze more attentive and doting than ever. You managed to utter one final sentence before succumbing to rest after all the memorable events of today.

“Oh? Then hold your excitement for next year, it’s just going to keep getting better and better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fluff for this guy always brings a pleasant smile on my face :) Why not, everyone needs a bit of Reiner with cats! Comments/Thoughts are always appreciated :)


End file.
